


Let Me Try Something

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Oral Sex, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to try something new.  Castiel is reluctant at first, but it’s well worth it when he agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Try Something

”Cas.” Dean said quietly, mouthing at a bruise he’d left on his boyfriend’s neck, relishing in the gasp that followed.  “Cas, I want to try something.” He whispered, absently tracing patterns on the younger boy’s belly.

Castiel wet his lips, his gaze flicking up to Dean’s face, his fingers curled in the hair at the base of his neck. “Yeah?” His voice was husky, an octave lower as Dean’s attentions had settled the dull throb of want deep in his belly. 

“Can I suck your cock?” Dean asked, his lips following Castiel’s collarbone, brushing the rough material of his binder, his fingertips tracing his spine.  Castiel shifted uncomfortably at the thought, fingers twisting in the longer hair at the top of Dean’s head as his tongue grazed the bottom of his bare ribs.   Dean hesitated, not sure if he should go lower, before he felt those fingers tighten and guide him downwards.

“Go ahead.” Castiel husked softly, falling back on the bed.  Dean’s lips brushed the wiry hair below Cas’ navel, his heart pounding in excitement.  The musk of Castiel’s arousal was thick in his nose, and he felt an answering throb in his loins, his cock straining inside of his boxers.

Dean had thought on how to ask this for weeks, and now it was finally here. He wet his lips, trailing over the bump of his boyfriend’s sex, lips fastening over his cock.  It wasn’t much different from past boyfriends — other than the lack of choking when he swallowed up the throbbing, stiff bit of flesh.  The movements of his head were smaller, but no less effective as he sucked at the sensitive bud, tongue running over the tip.  

Castiel’s hips raised, lips parted in a low cry as Dean worked on him, his legs hooking over Dean’s shoulders.  He moaned his boyfriend’s name, chest rising and falling in little gasps, his hips grinding into Dean’s face as he sucked and swallowed.   His climax was steadily approaching — it would be hard and fast, and Dean had every intention to work him through it without mercy.

“Dean…” Castiel groaned, his back arched into a sharp curve. “ _Dean_.”  The word came out in a low gasp as his thighs clenched on either side of Dean’s head, his orgasm sending shivers up his spine. He tugged Dean’s head, suddenly oversensitive, a low whimper escaping him as Dean released him from his mouth with one last lick.  Sagging on the bed, he breathed hard, huffing out a breath at how smug Dean looked.

Castiel leaned up, dragging Dean to meet him by his hair and kissing him hard on the mouth, tasting himself on Dean’s tongue. He shuddered at the oddness of it, but it didn’t feel _wrong_ , not like he’d expected it to.   He matched Dean’s smirk a moment later, tugging Dean’s lower lip between his teeth before releasing it.

“You want me to return the favor?” Castiel husked, his voice low and full of mischief as he pushed Dean to lay back on the bed, mouthing at the inside of his thigh.

 


End file.
